Jak plynul čas
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Krátký one-shot o Yaye a Tsubomi. Jak se rozvíjel jejich vztah. Sakra, shrnutí mi nejde. To nejlepší je stejně uvnitř! Yuri/shoujo-ai. Nelíbí, nečti!


_A.N/ Okay, okay. Tohle je povídka pro mou nejvěrnější fanynku Blaisy-Daisy. Díky za tvou podporu, jsi nejlepší!_

_Tohle je tedy jen pro tebe. Doufám, že se bude líbit. Takže, Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Zlomené srdce dokáže člověka srazit na kolena. V danou chvíli vám je, jako by už nic horšího nemohlo být. Jako by snad větší bolest neexistovala. O to horší to pak je s první láskou…

Páteční odpoledne bylo ospalejší než obvykle. Podzim rychle přecházel v zimu, a proto byla tma už velmi brzy. Do oken bubnoval déšť, do stromů se opíral silný vítr. Celkově vše vypadalo velice smutně. Nebýt občasného zachichotání děvčat a jejich konverzací, byla by škola a internát úplně tichý.

Pár úplně tichých míst však ještě zůstalo. Třeba knihovna, která téměř zela prázdnotou. Kdo by také v pátek chodil do knihovny? Tak třeba Yaya Nanto. Seděla v tichosti a četla si vypůjčenou knihu. Moc z ní nevnímala. Byl to nezajímavý příběh, který ji nudil už od první stránky. Myšlenky měla navíc jinde…Nedokázala se soustředit, a tak jen monotónně otáčela stránky, když se jí zdálo, že by měla. Čas od času si povzdychla, jinak ale nic nedělala.

Měla být tou dobou někde jinde, ale to ji nějak netrápilo. _Pár hodin v knihovně ještě nikomu neublížilo…_říkala si sama pro sebe, když se podívala nástěnné hodiny. Znovu začala hypnotizovat knihu a ani si nevšimla, když se za ní objevila postava.

„Yaya-sempai!" S důrazem řekla řůžovovláska z prvního ročníku – Tsubomi Okuwaka. Yaya ani nevzhlédla, jen dál zírala do knihy a dělala, že neslyší otravou dívku. Takové jednání Tsubomi ještě víc vytočilo. Skočila před Yayu a prudce jí zavřela knihu.

„Yaya-sempai! Podívejte se na mně!" Černovláska se ale dál nevzrušeně dívala na již zavřenou knihu a povzdychla si. Moc možností jí nezbývalo, a tak si raději vzala věci a chystala se k odchodu. Tsubomi byla bez sebe. Zatarasila Yaye cestu a rozpřáhla paže.

„Neodejdu, dokud si s váma nepromluvím!" Yaye už neměla na výběr. Podívala se na růžovovlásku a chystala se do protiútoku.

„Tohle je knihovna, nekřič zde jako pavián." Řekla mírným nezaujatým hlasem. Tsubomi se zastyděla za své chování a zčervenala se.

„Promiňte…Ne! Nikdo tu není, tak na tom nezáleží!" S odhodlání si dupla, „Nebyla jste na sboru a přitom jste byla celou dobu tady! Jak si to představujete!"

„Jsem nachlazená a můj hlas zní příšerně. Nešla jsem na sbor, protože jsem nikoho nechtěla nakazit. Má absence je omluvená i u vyučující, nevím, proč mě tedy otravuješ." Odkašlala si a zlomyslně se usmála. „Chyběla jsem ti, Tsubomi?" Naklonila se k menší dívce a zašeptala jí do ouška: „Nevydržíš ani jedno odpoledne beze mne?"

„E-e…" Tsubomi byla doslova rudá. Nedokázala přijít na jedinou vhodnou odpověď dobrých pár vteřin. Nejenom že Yaya měla dobrý argument, proč nejít na sbor, dokonce i uhádla důvod, se kterým za ní Tsubomi šla (což si samozřejmě nepřiznala). Kolena se jí třásla, když ucítila dech na svém uchu.

Konečně se vzpamatovala. Odstoupila krok od Yayi a celá rudá na ni spustila palbu nadávek. Yaya nereagovala, věděla, že tento malý boj vyhrála a svým mlčením ještě více Tsubomi zesměšní. Přehodila si aktovku přes rameno a pomalu odcházela. Než opustila místnost ještě se za Tsubomi ohlédla svůdným pohledem, který už mladá dívka nesnesla. Sesunula se na židli a snažila se zklidnit její malé nebohé srdíčko, které jí bilo jako o závod. Ruce se jí třásly ještě dlouhou chvíli poté a než se odhodlala opustit místnost, uběhla nejméně hodina. Celou tu dobu měla na to, aby přemýšlela o Yaye.

XxX

Od incidentu v knihovně uběhl měsíc. Tsubomi se snažila všemožnými a nemožnými způsoby vyhnout Yaye, ale i přes velikost školy a internátu to byl nadlidský úkol. Potkávala ji, jako na potvoru, každý den několikrát. Vždy se pak snažila dělat, že jí nevidí, ale prozrazovaly ji její červené tváře a podezřelé chování. Yaya se dobře bavila. Pozorovala Tsubominy (ne)nápadné úniky před ní s úsměvem na rtech.

Jeden den, Tsubomi před ní utekla na dívčí záchody. Yaya uviděla skvělou příležitost, jak se ještě více pobavit a tak růžovovlásku následovala.

Tsubomi stála před zrcadlem a držela se okrajů umyvadla. Dívala se na svůj odraz a hluboce oddychovala. Nemohla si pomoci. Pokaždé když spatřila Yayu, jako by to ani nebyla ona. Znervózněla, potili se jí dlaně, v žaludku ji tančili motýlci a veškerá krev se jí nahrnula do hlavy. Nemohla s tím nic dělat. Nenáviděla se za to. Chtěla, aby to bylo zase jako dřív, ale nešlo to. Yaya Nanto, její sempai, jí ležela na mysli víc, než si sama dovedla připustit.

Do očí se jí téměř vehnaly slzy, když se tak ohlédla za posledním měsícem a za jejím chováním. Snažila se je zahnat a možná by se jí to i podařilo, nebýt jisté osoby, která vstoupla na záchodky.

„Tsubomi…mám tě."

Jakmile si všimla Yayi, ovládl jí vztek. Jediná osoba, kterou teď nemohla vidět, stála před ní v plné kráse. Šibalsky se usmívala a prohlížela si Tsubomi. Přešla k ní o krok blíže, načeš se Tsubomi snažila ustoupit. Růžovovláska se chtěla na místě propadnout. Nebylo kam utéct. Jedinou únikovou cestu jí zatarasovala Yaya. Věděla to Yaya a věděla to Tsubomi. Jediná její možnost byla tedy obrana. Zatnula pěsti a přichystala se k útoku. Nadechla se, aby si dodala odvahy a spustila:

„Za všechno můžete vy! Kvůli vám jsem poslední měsíc nemohla spát! Nedokážu se soustředit, pořád vás mám před sebou! Co ste to se mnou udělala?! Chci, aby to skončilo!" Yaya byla _překvapená_. Slabé slovo. Yaya byla **šoku**! Nečekala by od Tsubomi takovou reakci. Otevřela pusu, aby jí po chvilce znovu zavřela, jelikož nevěděla, co říct. Místo toho Tsubomi pokračovala: „Baví vás to hodně?! Koukat se na mě, jak se před vámi ztrapňuji! Mučíte mě těmi opovrhujícími pohledy! Co ode mě chcete! Proč vás mám tak ráda?!" To už se Tsubomi plně rozplakala. Selhal jí hlas, když se pokusila znovu promluvit. Černovláska stála jako opařená. Neuvědomila si následky svých činů. Pro ni to bylo opravdu jen malé pobavení během školních dnů. Malé neškodné pobavení. To si alespoň myslela. Význam Tsubomin slov jí docházel pomalu. Když jí konečně došel, zavřela oči.

_Ona mě miluje._ Teď byla řada na Yaye, aby jí polil pot. _Ona mě miluje!_ Opakovala si ty slova v hlavě a snažila se je vstřebat. Odhodlala se otevřít oči a zadívala se na plačící dívenku před sebou. Opět, byla teď řada na ní, aby se nenáviděla.

„Tsubomi…já…"

„Dost! Nechci nic slyšet! Nenávidíte mě! Hrajete si se mnou!" Klekla si a objala pažemi kolena. Yaya k ní natáhla ruku a chtěla jí pohladit po vlasech, ale stáhla se. Neměla odvahy.

Kdyby to bývala udělala, Tsubomi by se uklidnila a Yaye nejspíš odpustila. Nejspíš by se nakonec políbily, začaly by spolu chodit a vše by bylo v pořádku. Jenže to se nestalo. Právě tím, že Yaya nedokázala sebrat odvahu a přiznat před Tsubomi, a hlavně sama před sebou, své city k ní. Bohužel pro ni, si city k Tsubomi uvědomila právě v ten okamžik, kdy je v záplavě vzteku na ní vychrlila růžovovláska. Sama se lekla toho zjištění, že místo toho, aby utišila plačící dívenku, se stáhla a utekla jako úplný zbabělec.

A Tsubomi čekala právě na to. Chtěla být konejšená v Yayině náruči, tak jako malé dítě u maminky. Potřebovala to. Potřebovala její objetí a vlídná slova. Proto, když uslyšela prásknout dveře, když zjistila, že Yaya odešla, zhroutila se do sebe. Její pláč, už nebyl jen o pouhých slzách. Plakala vzlykavým pláčem. Chtěla se smutkem a hlavně vztekem propadnout.

Yaya utekla do jejího a Hikariinýho pokoje. Byl prázdný, naštěstí. Hikari trávila většinu volných chvil s Amane, a tak Yaya často hledala společnost jiných dívek, jen aby nemusela být sama v prázdném pokoji. Teď to pro ni byla úleva. Zavřela za sebou dveře a přešla ke své posteli. Sedla si na zem a opřela se o postel. Lokty si položila na kolena a do dlaní schovala obličej.

„Jsem to ale idiot." Zašeptala si pro sebe. Až v tu chvíli si uvědomovala, co udělala. Jak moc Tsubomi ublížila.

„Taky tě mám ráda…miluji tě, Tsubomi." Konečně ze sebe ty slova dostala. Zněly jí zvláštně. Naposledy takové city měla pro Hikari, jenže byly neopětované. Tsubomi jí také milovala, jenže Yaya to vše pokazila, myslela si.

„A co teď." Doufala, že odpověď najde brzy.

XxX

Na vánoční prázdniny se dívky rozutekly do vlastních domovů, aby oslavily svátky s rodinami. Yaya a Tsubomi nebyly výjimkou. Tsubomi hned u školy vyzvedl otec, pro Yayu přijeli rodiče oba.

Po tom co Tsubomi měla menší epizodu s Yayou na záchodcích spolu nepromluvily. Potkávaly se pořád, i když méně, než před tím. Ani jedna z nich však nedokázala začít rozhovor s tou druhou.

Když Tsubomi vyzvedával otec, Yaya stála v pozadí. Dívala se smutně na dívenku a přála si, aby vše bylo v pořádku, aby tam mohla být vedle ní a držet jí za ruku. Málo věděla o tom, že stejné pocity se proháněly hlavou i Tsubomi, která na sobě cítila Yayin pohled. I tehdy po Yaye chtěla, aby udělala ten první krok. A opět se nic nestalo. Nastoupila k otci do auta a po Yaye se poohlédla jen letmo. A Yaya si toho pohledu všimla. Vryl se jí do paměti po zbytek vánočních prázdnin. Tsubomi totiž měla na tváři velmi zklamaný a bolestný pohled, který by při pohledu na něj ranil každého. Hlavně Yayu.

Rozhodla se. Už nechtěla hrát mrtvého brouka. Slíbila si, že po prázdninách si vše konečně vyjasní s růžovovláskou.

…

Prázdniny pro obě dívky vypadaly podobně. Nudné a bez nadšení. I když se slavili Vánoce, ani jedna z nich se nedokázala přinutit k radosti. Naopak, ještě více je rozesmutněly.

Yaya si po telefonu povídala párkrát s Hikari. Bylo milé slyšet její příjemný hlas, ale už v Yaye nevyvolával tolik emocí, jako dřív. Byla to hlavně Tsubomi, na kterou nejvíc myslela. Vymýšlela nejlepší způsoby, jak jí oslovit, jak začít a co říct. Nemohla se dočkat konce prázdnin. Byla připravená.

XxX

A opravdu. Hned první den po příjezdu na internát, si Yaya mezi davem děvčat našla Tsubomi a zatáhla ji na odlehlé místo. Tsubomi neprotestovala. Raději mlčela a doufala. Yaya je vzala do lesa. Ano, všude byl sníh a led a ano, mrzlo, jenže ani to nezastavilo Yayu. Držela Tsubomi za ruku a vedla je hlouběji do lesa, kde už nebylo slyšet hlasů ostatních děvčat.

Když došly na místo, které se Yaye zdálo být vhodné, pustila ruku Tsubomi a otočila se k ní čelem. Chvíli na sebe jen tak zíraly.

„C-co ode mě-" „Tsubomi!" Yaya umlčela dívenku.

„Prosím, vyslechni mě." Usmála se na Tsubomi jemným úsměvem. Ta jen přikývla.

„Máš veškeré právo mě nenávidět! Byla jsem hlupák a ignorant! Hrála jsem si s tvými city a neuvědomila si následky. Ublížila jsem ti a to jsem nechtěla." Odmlčela se. Všimla si, že Tsubomi rudne v obličeji, a že zadržuje slzy.

Oběma bylo nevolno. Věděly, že se vše musí vyřešit hned nebo už nikdy. A samozřejmě, obě chtěly vše vyřešit. Yaya se zhluboka nadechla a pokračovala: „Omlouvám se, Tsubomi, moc moc moc se omlouvám. Jsem hlupák, odpusť mi…prosím." Tsubomino srdce zaplesalo. Už se nesnažila zadržet slzy. Nechala je volně stékat po tvářích. Úsměv se jí vytvořil na rtech.

„Trvalo vám to…Yaya-sempai." Zašeptala. Ale Yaya ji stejně slyšela. Přesunula se k ní blíž a chvíli jen tak stála před plačící dívkou. Usmála se a konečně ji objala. Růžovovláska se nejdříve lekla, ale hned se vzpamatovala a vrátila černovlásce objetí. Musela si stoupnout na špičky, jelikož byla menší než Yaya.

„Miluji tě, Tsubomi, promiň, že jsem to nevěděla dřív." Zašeptala zas Yaya. Pevně jí svírala v náruči. Užívala si ten pocit.

„Em…taky…v-vás..mm…m-miluji ji…" Vykoktala ze sebe mladší dívenka. Styděla se, byla šťastná. Pocity se v ní střídaly. Pocity pro ni dosud neznámé. Hřejivé, příjemné a matoucí.

Yaya už to nevydržela. Napůl se odtáhla od Tsubomi, aby ji hned nato chytla jemně za týl a přitáhla si ji k polibku. Pro obě to bylo, jako sladká tečka za vším čím si do té doby musely spolu projít.

Když se o sebe oddělily, znovu se objaly. Pro Tsubomi to byl úplně první polibek, proto byla rozklepaná a rychle oddychovala.

„V pořádku?" Starší dívka pohladila mladší po zádech.

„…V pořádku…" Odpověla.

XxX

„Tsu-bo-mi! No tak, prosím…" Yaya naléhala na Tsubomi už od rána. Hikari měla strávit víkend s Amane a jejich pokoj měl být volný. Yaya chtěla, aby s ní růžovovláska byla přes noc. Jejich první noc.

„N-ne! Už jsem řekla. Jako bych s vámi byla v noci v jednom pokoji! Hmhp!" Prudce se otočila od Yayi, která začala být dopálená Tsubominým odmítnutím. Rozhlédla se po místnosti, a když nikoho neuviděla, skočila po růžovovlásce. Byla vyšší, silnější a starší. Všechny tyto skutečnosti mohly za to, že malá růžovovláska proti ní neměla nejmenší šanci. Černovláska si jí pořádně chytila. Kolem pasu a kolem ramen.

Tsubomi se snažila vymanit. Marně. Každý její odpor způsobil, že Yaya se na ni ještě více přitiskla.

„Yaya-sempai! Dost, někdo přijde!" Vyděšeně vykřikla mladší dívka.

„Samozřejmě, že někdo přijde. Spousta dívek, které tě uvidí v mém zajetí. Uvidí, jak bezbranná jsi oproti mně. To chceš?" Yaya hrála špinavou hru s nevinnou dívkou. Přesunula ruku, kterou měla na Tsubimině pasu, na její hýždě.

„Prosím, dost…Yayo."

„Kde dnes budeš spát, Tsubomi?"

„U sebe!" Nechtěla se jen tak vzdát, což vlastně jen způsobovalo její větší utrpení a Yayino pobavení.

„Opravdu? Neslyšíš někoho přicházet, co myslíš?"

„Budu spát u sebe v pokoji!" Kroutila se, snažila se vymanit, všechno zbytečné. Silový rozdíl mezi dívkami byl až moc veliký.

Yaya čekala, že tou dobou už Tsubomi podlehne. Nechtěla ji zase moc trápit, ale ustoupit také nehodlala. Ona a její přítelkyně byly bohužel obě až moc tvrdohlavé. „Poslední šance, Tsubomi, každou chvíli se otevřou ty dveře a budeme prozrazeni."

„Ááá! Tak dobře! Slibuju, že s váma budu přes noc!" Yaya ji hned pustila a dala jí pusu na tvář.

„Výborně! Čekám tě v sedm." Usmála se svým známým šibalským úsměvem na Tsubomi a odešla z místnosti.

Ružovláska zuřila. Nejenže prohrála, dostala ještě k tomu pusu a nemohla jí nijak vrátit!

XxX

„Yaya-sempai!"

„Sempai!"

„Sempai, kde jste!"

Tsubomi hledala Yayu snad všude. Povolala si posily ještě od dalších dívek, ale Yaya nebyla k nalezení. Trochu to připomínalo situaci, kdy se ztrácela Etoile Shizuma.

Byl den, kdy Yaye a jejímu ročníku bylo předáno maturitní vysvědčení. Den, kdy se dívky loučily se svým středoškolským životem.

Yaya zmizela už ráno. Bylo jí nevolno z té představy, že odejde od Tsubomi. Zvykla si, být v její blízkosti a najednou měla být daleko od ní. Dostala stipendium na konzervatoř, která byla až v Tokiu. Ale nechtěla jít. Chtěla zůstat. Bohužel, nedalo se s tím už nic dělat a to věděla. Neměla v úmyslu takhle zmizet, jednala instinktivně. Teď jí všude hledala Tsubomi.

„Asi bych měla jít zpátky." Vzdychla si a vydala se směrem ke škole. Byla schovaná v lese. Nezůstala na jednom místě, musela chodit (z nervozity).

…

„Kde jste byla? Yaya-sempai! Né, že bych se o vás bála nebo něco!" Růžovovláska se pustila o černovlásky, jakmile jí uviděla.

„Musela jsem si pročistit hlavu, Tsubomi, už jsem tady, tak nevyšiluj." Snažila se o úsměv, ale nešel jí. Vypadal zoufale. Mladší dívka se lekla, když takhle viděla svojí přítelkyni. Ten pohled jí byl téměř cizí. Viděla tak Yayu jen jedinkrát. Když musela nechat Hikari Amane. Naprázdno polkla. Bylo jí nepříjemně, vidět její Yayu smutnou.

Jako by nevnímala nic okolo. Bylo jí jedno, kdo je uvidí. Natáhla se k Yaye a jemně jí políbila. Starší dívka byla zaskočená. Tsubomi ji nikdy jen tak z ničeho nic nepolíbila. Nechtěla si však takovou příležitost nechat ujít, a tak rychle polibek vrátila.

„Ehm…ehm." Odkašlala si jedna z dívek, stojících vedle zamilovaného páru. Ty konečně ukončily polibek a zastyděly se.

„Je čas."

XxX

„Uf…posední krabice!"

„Ne, ne, ještě máme dvě krabice v autě! Hned pro ně jdu!"

„Jen se mi nestrhni!"

„Jako bych mohla! Hned jsem zpátky!"

Yaya si přivolala výtah a sjela do přízemí. Poslední dvě krabice a jsou přestěhované. Respektive, jsou nastěhované. Stěhovaly se obě z různých míst. Společně do jednoho bytu.

Yaya vytáhla z auta dvě obří krabice. Nechtěla jít dvakrát a tak si je naložila na sebe. Yaya se nejdřív málem převážila dopředu. Nakonec to ustála a vydala se opět k výtahu. Otevírání dveří pro ni nebylo nejsnadnější, naštěstí potkala mladého muže, který jí dveře ochotně podržel.

Konečně se dostala výtahem do 7. Poschodí, kde už na ni čekala její partnerka. Chtěla jí alespoň jednu krabici vzít, ale když zjistila, kolik váží, raději ji nechala své silnější polovičce. Když už Yaya krabice pokládala na zem, ozvalo se hlasité křupnutí a následné ještě hlasitější „Au".

„Yayo?!" Běžela k ní okamžitě. Yaya se položila na zem, snažila se narovnat záda, která jí nesmírně bolela.

„Kde to bolí?"

„Všude." Dívka se přetočila na břicho, aby se pokusila vstát zapřením se o ruce.

„Nevstávej, ještě si něco uděláš! Počkej, zkusím tě namasírovat!" Navrhovala mladší dívka. Yaya se nechala. Věděla dobře, že její přítelkyně má šikovné ruce, a že se nemusí bát, že by jí ještě přitížila.

„Řekni, kdyby to bylo až moc bolestivý, dobře?" Upozornila Yayu. Vyhrnula jí tričko a položila na ní ruce. Začala jemně, pomalinku přidávala na síle. Přejížděla jí dlaněmi po celý zádech a Yaya pod ní střídavě vrněla blahem a sykala bolestí. Po dobrých 20 minutách skončila. Pohladila černovlásku po vlasech. Během masáže totiž usnula. Měla na tváři spokojený výraz. Dívka jí políbila na špičku nosu a usmála se.

Yaya sebou malinko škubla a také se usmála.

„Miluji tě, Tsubomi…" A spala dál. Tsubomi přes ni přehodila deku, kterou našla v jedné z krabic a chvíli jen tak pozorovala svou přítelkyni. Nemohla ale takhle zůstat a nic nedělat. Raději vstala a chtěla se pustit do vybalování.

Jako kdyby si na něco vzpomněla. Zastavila se a otočila na spící dívku na zemi.

„I já tě miluji, Yayo."

* * *

_Tak a je to...snažila jsem se opravdu jak nejvíc to šlo. Teď je řada na tobě! :D :D_


End file.
